


Echo Flowers

by SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dad is a dick, Hes not ok, Implied abuse, Rewind isnt a happy kiddo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/pseuds/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale
Summary: Rewind remembers why he loves Echo Flowers.They always listen.





	Echo Flowers

_His legs moved as fast as they could,almost tripping on the long cloth of his pant legs._

_“Get back here you little shit!!!!”_

_A voice called,the child tearing up and running faster,soft and quick breaths leaving his mouth.He didn’t want to be there,especially with HIM there-_

_“AH!!!!”_

_The small skeleton shrieked,swerving around the monster he almost crashed into,running faster than before.He soon arrived in Waterfall,but he didn’t stop there,he kept running.His nonexistent lungs burned,his bones aching,but he wouldn’t stop._

_HE was following._

_Stopping near the waterfall,his blue eye lights scanned the area,looking for somewhere to hide._

_“Where are ya,ya little runt??”_

_His breath hitched,the skeleton instantly setting his deep blue eye lights onto the water before him,noting a hidden cave under the waterfall._

_Without hesitation,he ran for it,jumping the narrow waterway successfully,stumbling on the landing.Getting completely soaked as he passed through the waterfall,he tucked himself tight against the wall,covering his mouth.He listened,hearing the angry curses and hateful words of the monster he called his father,until he heard the footsteps and voice fade._

_Slowly,he comes out from his hiding spot,cautiously crossing the river again,sniffling and rubbing his wet sockets.He made his way to a field of echo flowers,carefully laying down and staring at the rocky ceiling above.He slowly felt himself start to cry,the ten year old unable to stop once it started,the flowers around him oddly quiet.They didn’t echo the sound of his crying,the blue luminescent flowers quiet as he cried.Rolling onto his side,finally having stopped crying enough to speak,he pulled the stem of an echo flower,whispering into the flora,_

_“C-can you k-keep a secret?”_

_He didn’t get a response,but,proceeded to tell the flower about what was going on,and everything he was experiencing._

—

“Sir?”

Rewind’s head snapped up,looking away from the robot he had been tinkering on.His assistant Alphys stood above where he knelt,her black eyes shining with worry,yellow claws wrung together.

“Are you alright?”

Throwing on a smile,the skeleton shoved his emotions into the back of his mind.

“I’m fine Alphys!I got a bit distracted is all!”

He chirps,returning to the robot he was working on,

“I was thinking about a new project!”

The small yellow lizard nods,walking back to her work station,her mouth set into a frown.

She’s not convinced her superior is alright.

There was a look in his undamaged eye light that told her so.


End file.
